Knockout's human
by Rika Lee
Summary: the start of Knockout and Danni's friendship ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the start of a series of short drabbles or whatever you want to call them between the Decepticon medic Knockout and my OC Danni. I do not own or claim any of the transformers movies, comics, toys etc… I only own Danni.**

A soft pitter patter of running feet could be barely heard aboard the 'Nemesis' as a human girl ran through the hallways with a frightened look. "He's going to kill me if I am late" _'which you are Danni' _with a roll of her eyes she shook the thought away and went through the tiny sized doors for a human into the medical bay. "Hey K.O sorry I am late" she climbed up a ladder to his work table with an apologetic look. "Again you are late fleshy I don't know why I even bother to keep you as an assistant" Knockout sent a glare in her direction "because you need me to reach…" She paused as he quickly held up a servo that silenced her in the middle of the sentence. "Yes I know to reach the spots I cannot when repairing the troops." Danni grinned and crossed her arms with a nod "exactly and I know you enjoy my company Knockout" she laughed as she shrugged on a white coat and pinned her hair up. "Oh shut up Danni and get to work"

_"As you now work with me femme there are some rules that need to be made and followed do you understand?" Danni gave a nod and returned her attention back to fixing his buffer. "Yes sir doc bot" she laughed a bit and had a small smile on her lips. "So what are these 'rules' anyway hmm?" She raised an eyebrow then stepped closer to the edge of the table where her new partner now stood._

"Danni !" Knockout yelled her name as he snapped his digits in front of her which brought her back into reality and shook her head. "Yeah Knockout what's up?" With a sigh he picked Danni up by the back of her lab coat "you are getting distracted here lately by going off into la-la land or whatever you humans call it" he had a hint of concern laced into his voice. "I'm fine doc no need to worry about me" she grinned and patted his cheek plate "just reminiscing about the early parts of our partnership." Knockout tilted his helm to the side in confusion. "Partnership… I just needed someone to cover for me when I sneak away human." "Well same damn thing!" "I hardly believe it is just that the 'same damn thing'"

_"Can I come with you this time Knockout?" a younger Danni pleaded to the Aston Martin in front of her "I'll help out and buff you for the rest of my pathetic human life if you let me go with you!" in his transformed state Knockout rolled his optics and his engines rumbled as he laughed. "You already help me out so that part of your begging statement is useless Danni" he then paused "so you would buff my paint and make it brand new if I let you come along for this race?" Danni rapidly nodded her head as a smile came forth "…alright get in" he opened the driver's side door grinning as he received a squeal as Danni jumped inside and closed the door. "Ride or die!" she threw her arms up and brushed her fingertips across the top of his interior._

Knockout leaned forwards as he peered over Danni's shoulder. "You know I won't get this done if you keep looking over my shoulder you bolt for brains!" she pushed at his facial plates "alright …primus what crawled up your tail-pipe and clogged it?" Danni stopped and once again looked over her shoulder "Knockout humans do not have tail pipes" she laughed and returned to her task at hand. "There your staff thingy is all finished." Quickly Knockout snatched it up and looked it over "I…thank you femme I mean Danni" "it is not a problem that is what friends do K.O" she gave him a smile and turned around to clean her mess up 'Yeah…friends' Knockout returned the smile when she wasn't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Transformers in anyway shape or form and the only thing I own besides this story is my OC. Enjoy the awkward-different species friendship between the loveable Decepticon medic Knockout and the human Danni.**

Red optics with blue eyes stared at each other neither blinking before Danni's eyes started to water then she quickly shut them and slammed her fist against the surgical table "Dang it" she crossed her arms as Knockout placed his servos on his hips and laughed. "I win again femme! Bask in the glory that is Knockout!" Danni rolled her eyes letting out a short laugh then stood up "bite me Knockout" she playfully narrowed her eyes as she also stuck her tongue out. "If you say so human" he brought his facial plates closer and snapped at her arm with his 'teeth' "Hey I was joking you tin can!" she looked at her arm then back at him "aft-hole."  
_  
"I don't see why you humans are so disgusting when you get this way" Knockout handed Danni tissue with a look of disgust in his optics. "What …? You're telling me that your race doesn't get sick once in awhile" she raised an eyebrow in question then blew her nose. "Of course we do you fool. We just don't get sick the same way you humans do that's all" he crossed his servos across his chassis with a frown on his facial plates. "Just hurry up and get better it's no fun in the med bay…not because I miss you! I just don't have anyone to pick on. Yeah that's it" Danni shook her head and rolled up in some spare blankets that the found "yes sir doc bot" she giggled and soon fell into a deep sleep._

Knockout's optics widened and his jaw drops slightly before snapping shut. "You want to do what now?" "You heard me clearly idiot…I need to get some food besides made a fridge with Soundwave's cassettes remember that ?" "Ah…yes I remember that" Knockout shuddered at the memory. "You were absolutely filthy" "I was not that filthy Knockout !" "Yes you were and I have pictures to prove it" "You idiot I…what ? You took pictures of the cassettes and I ?" "Yes…Yes I did" Danni grinned then she started to laugh.

_Knockout looked in every corner and underneath every piece of equipment "now where is that human child ?" he narrowed his optics in thought and he froze when he heard laughter 'found you bug !' he went towards the source of laughter and opened a door and paused at the sight of Danni and Soundwave's cassettes "Rumble !" Danni laughed as said cassette got covered in an oily substance much to the mini-cons disappointment. "It's alright dude…I'll clean you up right away." Knockout had a small smile as he took a few silent pictures then coughed which caught Danni's and the cassettes attention. "What are you brats doing ?" he crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway of the entertainment room. "We were building a refrigerator Knockout" Danni stood as did a few of the cassettes "it was so much fun !" "Yeah well fun is over now let's go so you can get clean" he picked up the fridge and Danni. "Bye guys ! Let's get together another time !" she waved at the cassettes as her and Knockout vanished down the hall._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I don't own the transformers franchise (as previously stated in the previous chapters and transformers stories. I only own Danni and this story which you are reading now. And I have decided to make the whole confrontation/plan to separate Danni and Knockout a separate thing…so this will be a replacement chapter 3 for "Knockout's human"

"OUCH! Frag it woman that hurt!" a hiss of pain came from Knockout's clenched dental plates as he looked at his human assistant who was working near his spark chamber. "Please shut your trap while I'm working" Danni had accidently let her hand slip and her hand brushed past his spark which had caused him to muffle a cry of pain "Sorry!" she frowned and finished quickly. "There we go and now all it needs is a coat of paint and no one will ever notice that you had work done!" Danni stood up and placed her hands on her hips then sent him a small grin while ignoring the dull pain in her hands from brushing up against his spark earlier. "I know what you need K.O well what we both probably need and have not done since Megatron has been breathing down our necks. Raising an optic brow in question as he slowly started to sit up and putting the human on his shoulder "What might that be human?" "A race with you winning like usual" "Oh yes…good memories" he smiled a bit as he recalled the races that he and Danni participated in.

_"Are you sure you will be able to handle me human?" Knockout's engine rumbled lowly as Danni settled into the driver's seat "Yes you tin can I used to work with cars before you came along remember?" "Oh yes…I do recall that now after you said that." Danni laughed and ran her hands over the steering wheel causing him to shudder "Did I do something wrong?" "N-No …just refrain your hands from roaming inside my interior alright?" "Understood" Danni's gaze returned to the other cars and then a loud "GO!" was heard "Let's do this Doc" she grinned just as he shot ahead of the other racers. "FUCK YES!" Danni cheered s she navigated the racing course and Knockout joined her in cheering and laughter passed between the two "I love you Knockout" she patted the dashboard just as the finish line came into her sights. "I love myself too human" "Arrogant bastard" "annoying human" "pretty boy!" "I take that as a compliment Danni" she rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Of course you do"_


End file.
